tttefandomcom-20200213-history
B.E.D.T. 15
United States |basis = H.K. Porter 0-6-0ST |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tank engine Saddle tank engine |fuel_type = Coal Oil |configuration = 0-6-0T 0-6-0ST |wheels = 6 |builder(s) = H.K. Porter Inc. |year_built = March 1917 |year_rebuilt = May 1998 |number = * 1 * 15 * 5966 |railway = Brooklyn Eastern District Terminal Southern Appalachian Railway Toledo, Lake Erie and Western Railway Strasburg Rail Road }} Brooklyn Eastern District Terminal #15 is an American tank engine that was converted into a replica of Thomas for Day Out with Thomas events. Biography Real-life history B.E.D.T. #15 was built to run on the Brooklyn Eastern District Terminal, a rail-marine terminal in Brooklyn, New York. After the railway was modernised with diesel locomotives, he was moved to the Southern Appalachian Railway in 1965. The Southern Appalachain Railway ran from Burnsville, North Carolina to Erwin, Tennessee. He worked there until 1975, when he was moved to the Toledo, Lake Erie and Western Railway in Grand Rapids, Ohio. He was later purchased by the Strasburg Rail Road and arrived there on May 9th, 1998. He underwent a full conversion into a steam-powered replica of Thomas, and ran for the first time on April 29th, 1999. The engine is still currently in service, but only runs on Day Out with Thomas events. In the initial conversion, only Thomas's eyes were capable of moving. In 2014, he was modified to include a CGI-style animatronic face and sound system, with a mouth that moved to pre-recorded lines voiced by Thomas' former American voice actor Martin Sherman. Technical Details Basis B.E.D.T. #15 is a H. K. Porter, Inc 0-6-0ST. Porter and the Dockyard Engines are also members of this class. Livery B.E.D.T. #15 is painted in the North Western Railway's standard blue livery with red and yellow lining and the number 1 painted on his side tanks in yellow with a red border. Prior to his modifications, he was painted black with gold lining, with red window frames. Appearances Miscellaneous * 1999 - 10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends and Storytime with Thomas * 2000 - A Wonderful American Journey with Thomas and Connie Trivia * This engine is the only surviving Brooklyn Eastern District Terminal tank engine still in steam. * Unlike Thomas, B.E.D.T. #15 has visible cylinders and a cowcatcher. He has a dummy coupling hook on his front, which can be exchanged for a knuckle coupling when necessary. * This engine is the only steam replica of Thomas in the United States; all other replicas are "dummies", and require a locomotive at the other end for power. The dummies are equipped with working brakes, a steam generator, and an animatronic voice and sound system. * Only one whistle on this engine is actually designed to work; the other is decorative. * The one whistle that was actually designed to work is a shady version of Henry's whistle. * When this engine was first being overhauled to look like Thomas, they hadn't completed the full restoration, so, when "Thomas" first ran in 1998, he was a dummy, not running under his own power, with no coupling rods going into his piston, and a much thicker face. Thomas was pushed and pulled by a Tonner that year. In 1999, Thomas was a fully functional steam locomotive. * Besides operating for the day out with Thomas event, he can be found doing test runs or switching when preforming test runs. Video File:Day Out With Thomas Cuyahoga Valley Scenic Railroad|Day Out With Thomas CVSR (With Cab footage) External links * B.E.D.T. #15 Biography and Photographs he:B.E.D.T. 15 ru:Т. В. О. Б. 15 Category:Real Engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-6-0 Category:Other railways Category:Standard gauge Category:Oil burning engines Category:USA Category:Unnamed Engines